


Mel Mellis

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal brings a sweet treat to Will in efforts to court him, things get a little rough, but in the end Hannibal gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mel Mellis

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for fancypizzapie! I hope you like it!!

Hannibal gently tapped a mallet on the wax egg. The outer shell cracked, and the sweet smell of honey preserved flesh curled through the cold December air. He smiled as he looked over what was left of the body, and selected a portion suitable for his special meal. He carefully placed the crystallized flesh into a brown butchers paper, and sealed it with a sticker. Into the cooler it went, alongside a good portion of juices inside a mason jar. Hannibal felt the plastic harden as he moved, his suit crinkling in the cold. But with dinner now wrought from the carcass, now it was the time for fun. He took out a small bucket of bee larvae, and began to go to work.

* * *

_Hours later_  


Will was awoken by the sharp buzz of his cell phone ringing. He groaned loudly and yanked the infernal thing off the table before flipping it open. "What?" He practically growled.

 

"Will." growled Jack. "I need you to come in."

 

Will rubbed his face in annoyance. "Now?" He had _just_  gotten to sleep.

 

"Yes. It's a bad one Will. Can you get here in an hour?"

 

Will nodded tiredly before agreeing verbally. "Yeah. See you then."

 

  
He snapped the phone shut and sat up in bed, the smallest of his pups jumping on his lap. "Hey Buster." He said, petting the animal gently before heading into the kitchen for coffee.   
  
  


  
Hannibal was frying some eggs, and had two little stacks of matchstick fries with bacon slivers inside. He saw Will, and took the fried egg, placing it on top, and pouring a yolk sauce on top of that. "Good morning William. I had a feeling you would be up early today." Hannibal said, perfectly at home in Will's kitchen. He had come by after his task, and slept the night on the couch.  
  
  


Wills stomach growled loudly when the smell of food hit his senses. Confusion flooded his brain. _He didn't leave any food out..._ When he walked in the kitchen he saw Hannibal, cooking on his pitiful excuse for a stove. "Dr. Lector?" He asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "H-How did you get in?" The dogs hadn't barked because they knew him by now, but it was still weird he didn't notice Hannibal come inside. There was fresh coffee on the pot and Will practically swooned. Hannibal knew the way to his heart. "Did you make me breakfast?" He asked, a fresh mug in his hand as he sat at his table, a small smile in his voice.

 

  
Hannibal served the immaculate plate and began eating delicately. "I thought we could go for a walk, I wanted to try an exercise outside today with them. I hope you don't mind the impromptu visit." He said and chewed a wayward fry.   
  
  


  
Will sipped his coffee before taking a large, uncivilized bite of his breakfast. Hannibal was probably inwardly groaning at him. "That does sound nice. But I'm afraid we're going to have to postpone that until later. Jack called me with a case this morning." Will shovelled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth in under 2 minutes. He was _really_  hungry. He watched Hannibal continue eating and decided to nurse his coffee for something to do.  
  
  


  
"Going back into the field so soon? I would not reccomend it. As your therapist and friend". He said and quietly finished his meal. "Jack has survived long without you. Your body needs rest and good food."   
  


  
Will sighed heavily, Hannibal was right. His body was still recovering from the infection in his brain and the flu he managed to catch from a student who sneezed on him. Maybe he should call in sick today. "Do you-," will blushed, "could you call him? If I call in he will just guilt me into coming in. He'll listen to you."   
  
  


  
"I am not a nanny Will. If you do not want to go, simply tell him. This is the matter I wished to discuss on our walk. You display dominance with your dogs, but you are submissive to everyone but myself. You challenge me, and I wonder if it's still the built up confusion from when you attempted to have me killed."  
  


  
Will glared hard, setting his coffee down. Now he wished he hadn't eaten his breakfast so quickly so he could shove it aside in anger. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you can't go a minute without lying to me. And then there's the time you let my brain decay in my skull because you we're 'curious.' you deserved what you got. I'm not apologizing for it. I'm just sorry Matthew had to die in your place." Will set his mug on the table loudly, not caring if any splashed over and went to feed his dogs. "Come on guys," he motioned, leading them to their place by the fire place and filling all of their bowls with kibble. He needed to pick some more up later. He pet Buster and Winston before heading back into his room and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He opened his cell phone and dialled Jack's number quickly.  


 

  
"Will? Are you in the car?"   
Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I'm not coming in. I think I need another sick day. Couldn't get out of bed without vomiting." He lied.   
Will was sure Jack was stewing in anger on the other side of the phone, but at least he didn't voice it.   


 

"Is that Doctor Lector talking, or you?" He asked, calling Will out on his bullshit.

 

  
"He- _advised_  it." Will said finally, embarrassed how easily he crumbled under Jacks authority. "Either way, I'm not coming in. Goodbye Jack."   
Will snapped the phone closed before heading to his small master bathroom to brush his teeth. It gave him a reason to stay out if the kitchen for a little longer.   
  


  
Jack called back, ringing until will picked up. Before he could answer, jack barked. "It's the Chesapeake ripper will. We need you to come in. I'll send you home as soon as I can.. But Will. This one.. It's pretty bad."   
  
  


  
Will sighed even harder. Great. Hannibal. Again. The likelihood that he just ate whoever Jack found was incredibly high. And now Hannibal being in his house last night made sense. He needed an alibi. "Alright. I'll be right there." Will said, snapping the phone shut and yanking on clean clothes without even showering. He pulled his keys off the counter before filling his coffee thermos up. He ignored Hannibal the entire time. When he finally did speak to Hannibal it was on his way out the door. "Anything you'd like to tell me before I see it?"  
  
  


  
"See what William?" He asked. Putting on his own peacoat. He let no emotion slip past unedited, and quietly smiled as he sat in the suv .  


  
Will rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, not having any patience left. So much for a good morning.   
  
  


Hannibal followed will, and made the guise as to be his chaperone. When they reached his latest work, he couldn't but help feel pride. Inspiration had struck as he looked through his index cards, and he felt courting will deserved to have his best "treat" to serve as a gift.

 

  
It had been 17 years since Hannibal had kidnapped and killed Eric. The young intern at his hospital had denied a young pregnant women an epi-pen for a hornet allergy, simply because he did not check her coverage. The whole mess had been near a lawsuit, and Hannibal was displeased at the nuance Eric had caused.  
So he held the man, fed him only honey until he died, and then washed the body to preserve it in honey for years to come. It was an old remedy, human flesh steeped in honey for decades, was said to cure most ailments. How fitting for a man who was useless in aiding while he was alive.  
As they neared the tree, Hannibal smiled as the men took photographs.  


 

  
There, Eric Fortunata had been placed in the cut open tree trunk, curled around in a ball. All the flesh from his upper body, save the head, was gone, and the ribs were bent back like hornet wings, and the radius and ulna split to mimic multiple bee arms.   
His legs were encased in wax, and inside, Hannibal had placed live hornet larva, deep into the tissue around the groin, mimicking a queen.   
But the cornerstone was the swarm of hornets, each quite dead, and hung on a wire. A cluster of bees surrounded each one, smothering it.   
The overall effect was of a giant queen, watching her children die, just as Janet had watched hers die at the hands of Eric.   


 

  
"Rather morbid isn't it?" He said, waiting. For wills reaction.   
  
  


  
"Yeah well, the Chesapeake Ripper is a pretty fucked up guy." Will mumbled into his coffee, his stomach churning and his brain making a mental note never to eat honey again. When Hannibal raised his eyebrows in suspicion Will spoke louder, "I said that would be an understatement."  
Jack crossed over too the two, his thick tan trenchcoat covering his FBI suit and badge. "Will, Dr. Lector. Glad you could make it. Local forensics said that its possible were looking at an old case. Anywhere from 10-15 years old. We'll know for sure when we get the report back from the coroner. This may have been the Rippers first victim. Who knows how many more there are like him."  
Will was too busy trying to wrap his head around the pathetic excuse for a carcass in front of him to listen to Jack. Something about this case felt different than the others, he just couldn't figure out what.  
"Why now?" Will asked, walking closer to the body and inspecting Hannibal`s work. "He's had him for 15 years you said? Why did he chose now to display him?"  


  
  
  


  
"You are the psychoanalyst, tell me." He said and sniffed. "The honey smells of oranges. These bees are not from here."  
  


  
Will was seething inside. He still couldn't understand how Jack just _couldn't_  see it. It angered and frustrated him to no end. He wasn't crazy. At least not that kind of crazy.  
Will moved closer and closed his eyes, the crime scene re-enacting before his eyes. When he opened them, he shuddered hard, the chill in his spine ever present.  
"This wasn't heat of the moment Jack. This was planned, meticulously and elegantly. This took time."  
He urged even closer, slipping on a pair of blue latex gloves as he poked around in the body, trying very hard not to lose his breakfast.  
"The victim is obviously male but the body is displayed as a queen. The queen be to be exact. The organs have been removed and replaced with bee larva. This represents motherhood or children. Whoever this man is, he must have harmed a child in some way. Maybe a woman who miscarried by his hand. This is his design."  
Jack watched Will seem to get lost in the body, in his own head. He pulled him back and into reality. "So why now? Like you said, it's odd timing."  
Will shook his head. "This is _for_  someone Jack. It's a twisted, screwed up form of romance the ripper is using to lure someone to him. It's his way of flirting Jack!" Wills voice cracked when he laughed, almost hysterically. "The Ripper does _everything_  for a reason. Nothing is on accident. This is for someone Jack. The ripper is making a statement with this one."  
  


  
"The ripper is flirting with someone? Will you've never mentioned this before. He's Always taken trophies, And - Frederick was he a gift too? Abel Gideon, didn't he ramble about a "fruit basket for someone?" s aid jack.  
  
  


  
"He's _always_  flirting with someone Jack! Don't you get it? It's just like Tobias did with Franklyn! Psychopathic flirting Jack. He's sick."   
  
  


  
Jack scowled. "This changes our profile. We need to re-think this from the beginning, with this case as the starting point. Will. Go home and rest, we will need you at full strength tomorrow."   
  
  


"Fantastic." Will grumbled under his breath. This is just what he needed. Two weeks of fighting and screaming with Jack trying to convince him that: 

 

  
1\. The Ripper _is_  and always has been, Hannibal, and   


 

2\. That the person he was flirting with was him.

 

  
Maybe he shouldn't tell Jack that part, at least not unless his life was in danger. Hannibal hadnt attempted anything thus far. Maybe he never would. Will would have to be on guard at all times.  He walked back to the car with Hannibal in silence. He didn't speak a word to him until they were safely away from the crime scene before he said, "you want to tell me what that was about?"  


  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about will. Are you referring to jack's reaction?" He toyed and cornered Will against the wall.  


  
They had arrived back at Wills place in no time and before Will could ask any more questions Hannibal had him practically pinned to his door. Will`s breathing hitched and his pulse spiked at being cornered like an animal. "Y-You know exactly what I'm talking about." Will said, trying to be strong but his voice gave him away. "Why did you want me to see that Dr. Lector? Is this your way of flirting with me?"   
  
  


  
"Did you like it?" He asked, leaning close to smell the Cirtus sent of fear waft From will. "Tell me, what did it say to you?"   
  
  
  


  
"'Like'" is not a word I would use." Will said nervously, swallowing hard and avoiding Hannibals gaze. "What did the man do Hannibal? What did he do to deserve that?"   
  


  
Hannibal pressed closer, as if brushing lint off his collar. "He was incompetent in his job, and it cost two lives." He said, whispering near wills ear. "I don't like it when people are rude, or unthinking. And William, proper education dictates one says thank you when a gift is presented. It's _rude_  not to." He growled, letting a spark of his true self glimmer in his eyes, like embers in the night.   
  
  


  
Will whimpered slightly, fear enveloping his every sense. He swallowed hard, still having trouble looking Dr. Lector in the eyes. He kept his gaze on the ugly pasley tie Hannibal wore and began to speak, words getting stuck in his throat. Apparently, that wasn't satisfying enough for the ripper. Hannibals strong hand gripped his chin hard, yanking his face upward so their eyes would meet. It was in that moment he /felt/ it. Felt the fear all of the Rippers victims felt moments before painful death. It was crippling to be in the same position. Will almost crumbled beneath him. "T-Thank you, D-Dr. Lector." He stuttered, the chills that racked his body not from temperature this time. Hannibal didn't show any sign of letting go so the last of Wills resolve crumbled, littering the floor with submission. His voice was now barely above a whisper as he played bait to his captor. "The gift was beautiful Hannibal."   
  
  


  
Hannibal let go, but refused to move. He grinned and have a curt nod, before undoing his tie, and taking it off. He hung it on the rack, and unbuttons the first two buttons on his own shirt. "I'm glad you appreciate my hard work." He grinned, rolling up his sieves and taking off his jacket. "Tell me Will, how would you reply?"   
  


  
"D-Dr. Lector?" Will watched Hannibal begin to undress in front of him. Not completely, but enough to make the entirety of the room feel like it was a thousand degrees. Will pressed back against the wall, it felt marvelous on his flushed skin. "It would depend. O-On what the ripper wanted from me."  
  
"What I want...." Hannibal corrected and placed His hand over wills throat, squeezing gently, then harder. "Is your submission to me." He growled and truly began to squeeze. "I could show you pain so pleasurable, that death would Be excrasy incarnate."  


  
  
  


  
That was it. The admission. What he had been striving for for _months_. But no one was there to hear it but him. At this point, it didn't even matter anymore. That meant Will _wasn't_  crazy. And if that wasn't the best fucking news of the century, he didn't know what was. The relieved chuckle that began to creep out was quickly halted by the rippers hand wrapping around his throat. All the pleasant buzz from before died in an instant as Will was thrush back into the present moment. "Are you going to kill me Dr. Lector?" Will asked through a right throat.   
  


  
Hannibal leaned in, and smothers will with a kiss. He forced his mouth open, and tasted what at long last he had been denied. "Not right now." He growled and retriend to his lips, biting with teeth and fighting for dominance   
  
  


  
The sharp intake of breath that imminated from his own mouth seemed to echo throughout the room. Before his brain could fully process what was happening, and honestly tell him to stop, he began to kiss Hannibal back. It was impossible to fight someone as strong as Hannibal was so Will let himself become pliant underneath the doctor. His hips were forced back against the wall and a deep and desperate moan ripped from his throat. The unexpected manhandling sparked something in Will, a fire that he thought had been long burnt out. He completely submitted now, his body giving itself over to the antlered creature in front of him.   
  


  
Hannibal grinned wildly as he felt will respond. "Good, that's good William. Now come here by the fire." He said and sat down in the chair, forcing will onto his lap. "Straddle my leg, it will be more pleasurable to you." He said and held will down, keeping him from Moving. "Tell me you want this. I need to hear it." He asked, mouth hovering over the FBI agents.   
  
  


  
The rational part of his brain, or what was left of it, told him he should run, scream, call Jack. But his heart and more importantly his dick, had other ideas. "Please," Will asked, following every direction Hannibal gave him, "Please Hannibal. I-I want this."

  
Hannibal began at wills shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it from his shoulders. He put it on the floor, and marveled at the rigid stomach that was presented.   
  
He roughly undid wills pants and hesitated, only for a moment. "Fetch your olive oil from the kitchen will." He ordered, refusing to progress with out it.   
  
  


  
Will nodded and followed orders obediently, like his dogs did with him. He wasn't sure why this thought excited him as much as it did, but it probably had something to do with his already fucked up personality. He took the small bottle of oil from the kitchen and walked back into his living room. Hannibal had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing thin black splashes of hair on his chest and a perfectly smooth and flat stomach. "Jesus." He whispered, borderline panted as he handed Hannibal the oil.   
  
  


  
Hannibal grinned and becomes will closer. "Stand for me will. I'm going to open you up." He crooned and began pushing slick around the tight hole. The skin puckered, and he could tell will was excited but nervous. He wanted will to come to him at all times for sex. Perhaps some (drug that hug tends arousal) would have he desired effect. He could play with will struggling to finish for weeks- months- oh how very perfect an idea. Will would be his toy entirely.   
He added a second finger and grinned. "Place your hands over the fireplace is you need to brace yourself.   
  
  


  
Will bit his lip hard as Hannibal`s skillful hands opened him up. It was an incredibly weird feeling but after a few minutes, not uncomfortable. Hannibal had two fingers inside him and was rubbing his insides, causing desperate whines to pull from his throat. Hannibal twisted his wrist a certain way and Will bucked forward in response, gripping the mantle of the fireplace hard. "W-What did you do?"   
  
  


  
"What your body is ment for." He said and kissed the back of wills neck. This would have to be enough, he was getting impatient. Hannibal unzipped his pants, and lay them on the side. He aligned himself, and pushed in, gripping wills cock to steady him, and began thrusting up, making will jump.   
  


  
Will`s head dropped back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His body was stretched wide to accommodate the immense girth and he was concerned he might break. He barely had time to adjust to the stimulation before Hannibal pulled back and thrust inside, causing Wills knees to buckle in pleasure. "F-Fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth, fingernails biting into the wood mantle.   
  
  


  
Hannibal let out a grunt of pleasure, rocking in as a slow but hard pace. Wills body was incredibly pleasant, and the sheer act of taking the prideful man like this was intoxicating. He said little, And rutted in hard, enjoying the sensation of will's body trying to force him out subconsciously.   
  


  
Will felt like he was choking on equal parts terror and arousal. Every fiber in his body wanted to reject the feeling of being dominated by Hannibal, but some sick part of his mind silently craved it. He /needed/ to be taken completely, to be fucked until his overactive imagination finally shut off. Like some unethical, twisted version of therapy. The standing position was getting uncomfortable. He wanted to lay down but he wasn't sure if he wanted Hannibal to see his bedroom. His entire house was an embarrassing representation of the broken man who inhabited it. Perhaps the couch?   
  
  


  
Hannibal felt will's legs shake, and bit down at his shoulder. "Spread your legs out more. Take my weight at your hips." He ordered and felt will shiver under him. He could sill smell the fear, pungent and refreshing, but his arousal was stronger. He was nearing climax, but held it at bay, wanting to toy with will some more. "What do you say is preferable, killing me? Or having me use you like this? What pleases you best Will?" He grunted and squeezed wills cock hard to stop his orgasm.   
  
  


  
Will screamed in denied pleasure, his knees buckling and his hands slipping from the mantle. If it wasn't for Hannibals tight grip, he would collapsed on the hardwood. Will hissed when sharp teeth bit into his flesh. The bite surely drew blood and from his psychological profile, he knew Hannibal got off on it. "I'd still rather see you in the ground," Will spat, gripping the mantle tight again and pushing back hard on Hannibals cock. "But maybe we can come to some sort of agreement."   
  


  
Hannibal gave a hard thrust, using it to put will in his place. "And yet you crave this." He said and stopped, being down to run a finger around the right ring. He watched will shudder, and pushed it inside. "Your greatest desire to have me killed, seemed to pale in the shadow of your lust William. Do you enjoy feeling me deep inside you? Knowing what I did?" He chuckled and moved his finger, stretching will roughly.   
  


  
"Y-Yes," he cried brokenly before he could stop himself. "Y-Yes," he spoke softer this time. "I enjoy it very much." His conscious disagreed, but his body craved release after being denied for so many years.   
  
  


  
Hannibal removed his finger and began to thrust in renewed energy. He begsng to take his pleasure from will, starting up a pace that would Bruse his hips. He wanted will to still feel him for weeks. To mark him and make him utterly. Hannibal a breath came in hitches, and he spent with a silent cry, using his hand to hold will from finishing again.   
Will tightened as a result, and hannibal pulled out. "Perfect." He said and leg go of his grip. "Now... Come with only my mark inside you. Pleasure your self for me."   
  


  
Will crumbled without Hannibals grip on him. His knees hit the hardwood floor with a smack but right now he couldn't care less. Hannibal had given him permission to come. Will propped himself up on hands and knees, one hard holding his balance while the other pumped his organ furiously. Hannibals seed began to drip out of his hole and down his legs. Marking him as the older mans. The thought alone was enough to set him off and after three more fast pumps, he came with a broken scream all over the hardwood.   
  
  


  
Hannibal grinned at the sight, and knelt down, wrapping a blanket around will. He wanted will to feel safe after their encounter, and therefore more willing to enjoy sex in the future. Hannibal kissed will, and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said, giving an illusion of contemntmet.   
  


  
Will smiled, for the first time in what felt like years. He felt _safe_. Another feeling that he'd never felt in another's company. He let Hannibal guide his way to his bathroom. Before Hannibal turned on the water Will felt the insatiable urge to ask, "Was I okay?"   
  


Hannibal took the back of wills head in his hand, controlling, and kissed him tenderly. "You were excellent William. Far better than I had hoped. A sensitive partner is an incredibly disirable trait." He said and helped will inside the tub. He stayed on the outside, content to bathe himself after will. "Are you sore?" He asked, knowing will would gravitate towards sympathy.

 

  
Will couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure why it made him so happy that he pleased Hannibal, but it did. Maybe it was his inherently submissive side talking or the knowledge that he was important enough to keep alive that made him so pleased. He easily pushed back against the hand in his hair, loving the feeling of being cared for. "Are you sore?"   
Will opened his eyes and stared back into Hannibals, shifting slightly in the water. "A little. I'm sure it will be worse in the morning."   
  


  
Hannibal gave a rumble of contemntmet. "You will be alright. For now, rest." He said, using his fingers to open will up. "The water is going to sting, but you need ro be clean." He said and took delight in abusiing wills prostrate as he worked.   
  
  


  
Will squeaked in surprise and pleasure at the fingers inside him. He had expected Hannibal to help clean him but not torture him farther. "D-Dr. Lector?" he asked, his voice a pathetic whine.   
  
  


  
"Yes will?" He chuckled as if he was doing nothing. He rubbed hard, watching wills cock fill with blood. He was throughly enjoying the pleasure/ pained state of will. "Hands at your sides please." He ordered and continued to push hard.   
  


  
Will bit his lip hard. The reality of the past situation had just begun to crash down on Will when Hannibal continued to distract him. bastard. Now that the arousal haze had dissipated and Will could see Hannibals actual intentions, every fiber in his body screamed at him to fight back. Will Graham did not submit to the likes of murders. He needed to call Jack, tell him Hannibal had admitted to the killing of Eric. But would he believe him? Probably not. He needed evidence, proof. Proof that would be impossible to get if he continued the same antics he used in the past. Perhaps a new method was required. One that made Wills stomach churn at the mere thought of. One that required complete submitance to the Doctor. One that required affection.  Will bit the inside of his cheek and followed orders, beginning his transition into partnerhood  
  
  


  
Hannibal felt Will shift, and withdrew his fingers. "Leave yourself like this. And slip into bed will you?" He asked and kissed wills forehead.   
  
  


  
Will had to bite down the growl that threatened to release. He nodded once curtly and pulled himself out of the tub, shaking out his wet hair like a pup and wrapping a towel around his hips before he padded across the floor to bedroom   
  


  
Hannibal allowed himself A long look, and shut the door, and bathed. He took his time, and then slipped into bed, enjoying wills body heat. "Shall we dance again in the morning?"   
  


  
Will curled against Hannibal`s heat reflexively. It had been forever since someone without a furry body and a wet nose shared his bed. "If I'm not too sore," he said with a yawn, pulling the blanket over them both. "Did you have a good shower?" He asked conversationally   
  
  


  
Hannibal nodded and gripped will tightly from behind. One hand on his waist, and the other under his head, beside the neck. He gave a gentle squeeze and chuckled. "I did. And William? You'd going. To have to lie to me a little better." He grinned wolfishky and gave a soft rut. "I'm your therapist. I know when you are false in your affections."   
  
  


  
Wills body broke out in a cold sweat. _Damn it._  "I'm sorry," he apologized, pushing himself closer to Hannibal`s body to try to make up for it. "It's been a long time since anyone's shared my bed. I guess I'm just a little nervous."   
  


  
Hannibal smiled, his tactic working perfectly. "Rest. And we wil make you accustomed to this. And tomorrow, I'll show you how to _cook_."   
  
  


  
When Hannibal offered cooking lessons, a plan formed in his head. "Could I provide the meat? I have been dying to try this certain dish." he asked, hoping Hannibal wouldn't take offense.   
  


  
"No." He said curtly and tighten his hand on the back of wills neck. "I will provide the ingredients for now. Your cut of loin from Ms Lounds was sub- par."   
  


  
Will did growl this time. Not only was Hannibal insulting his ability to cook but he was insulting his hunting skills as well. He pulled off of Hannibal and flipped over, his back facing him now as he glared at the wall. "Freddie tasted just fine, you're just too picky." He shot back without thinking. He was hurt, although he wasn't sure why, and wasn't on the mood for physical touch anymore.   
  


  
Hannibal took Wills rebuke and brushed it off. " _I_ have fine taste, be thankful you are among a favoured group." He said, lighty threatening him.   
  


  
Will tensed slightly before relaxing into the bed. "You won't kill me." he said easily, pulling the pillow against his chest to cuddle, "I'm far too interesting." With a satisfied smile, he snuggled against the pillow and slept nightmare free for the first time in 5 years.   
  
  


  
Hannibal roused will, and had him dress quickly. He had everything set up downstairs and was eager to see will's reaction to his special ingredient. "Come, today we have a special treat. 17 years in the making. I only bring this out for special occasions I'll have you know." He smiled and unwrapped the wax bundle of candied meat. "Go on, try a piece like this, it's quite enjoyable when cured with honey."   
  
  


  
Will looked down at his plate. A polygon of crystallized /something/ sat in front of him. His stomach churned at what, or who, was actually inside it. He continued on with his plan of being Hannibals submissive and lover, picking up his knife and fork and cutting a piece of the crunchy dish before lifting it to his mouth. The physical taste alone was exquisite but the mental knowledge of what Hannibal was feeding him made it hard to swallow. He lifted his coffee mug to his lips and drank down a 3rd of the drink. Hot coffee masked the taste and helped ease the deceased down his throat. He cleared his throat awkwardly before looking up at the older man. "It's very good, Doctor."   
  
  


  
Hannibal took the little cube of meat and placed it on the cutting board. "How is your knife work will?" He asked and handed will the knife, trusting him.   
  


  
Will shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "satisfactory. I know enough to cut and clean fish."   
  


  
"Will you dice this please while I fry the shallots?" He asked and poured olive oil in. Hannibal faced oposite towards the stove, hip to hip by will. "William... Do you enjoy my company like this? What do you see for... Future plans?"   
  
  


  
Will took the ginger and began cutting it like Hannibal asked. His precision wasn't nearly as excellent as Hannibal's, but it worked. Will smirked slightly, gazing over at the doctor. "Depends on your intentions doctor."   
  
  


  
"I enjoy this, as we are now, but can you?" He asked and turned to will. He held the spatula as if a knife. "Will you accept my presence in your life?"   
  


  
Will broke eye contact after a second. Eye contact always made him nervous. "Yes." He said easily, "If- you promise me something."   
  


  
Hannibal cocked his head. "A request? Te me." He Saudi cupping wills chin, half in comforts and half a threat.   
  
  


  
Will swallowed nervously. He had the knife, but that didn't mean Hannibal couldn't get it from him. "I-I" his voice was quiet, almost inaudible, "Want you to stop."   
  


  
Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "Stop what William." He asked, knowing full well what it was. But he needed to hear from Will himself.   
  


  
"You know what." Will said quietly, eyes still down at the door. That wasn't good enough for Hannibal. The hand on his chin squeezed hard and it made him whimper. "I want you- I want you to stop killing."   
  
  


  
Hannibal's grip did tighten, but he held still. He would give wil one last chance. "You would be dead, twice over, and locked away. Cannot you see what fortune you had when the people who opposed you were kiled?" He said, not admiring to an   
  
  


  
"You say no, I'll go to Jack. You admitted killing (bee man) to me last night, in case you've forgotten. You kill me, and they'll find you. Because I know you won't stop. You can't."   
  
  


  
"I admitted no such thing will." He said, letting his hand fall. "And as your psychiatrist, I would advise not going got the FBI." He said, hovering around the knife. "Accusing me of such things, trying to kill me, are you trying to make me retaliate? Do you wish me to push you?"   
  


  
"I will tell Jack." Will used the distance to his advantage, he backed up towards the wall, wielding the knife and using his his free hand to grasp at his gun. "Whether you kill me or not after, at least my conscious will be clear."   
  
  


  
Hannibal made a grab for the knife, taking to out of wills hand. In one movement, he pushed it into Will`s gut, and pulled it out. "Sweet William, you could have saved yourself this.." He said hugging will close. " I let you see a glimpse of my true self, and you chose to ignore my warnings. Sleep, and think of what might have been. it should torment you enough."   
  
  


  
A choking gasp spilled from Wills lips as the kitchen knife carved through his stomach. He gripped onto Hannibal s arm for balance, feet slipping on the puddle of blood under his feet. Blood began to fill his in his mouth, and the corners of his vision began to drop out, leaving him with tunnel vision and Will Graham choking on his own blood.   
  


Hannibal held will until he collapsed, and lay him on the floor. As he watched will bleed out, he gave a sigh, cursing his fascination for this man. Hannibal picked him up, placed him on the table and began to fix the wound in his side. perhaps with the right encouragement, and corrective behaviour, will could be salvaged.

 

* * *

 

Days later, he was on a plane, brining will to his private family mansion in France.

  
"L'eau? Champagin? Juis d'orange?" The attendant called and Hannibal nodded. "Champagne pour moi, juce orange pour mon Mari, se il vous plaît ." He asked and handed will his drink. "Will? Willam, to keep your blood sugar up." He called and roused him.   
  
  


  
Will groaned quietly as he was woken from a deep sleep. He hissed loudly at the jarring pain in his side. He turned to his side to see Hannibal, smiling wickedly and handing him a tall glass. "D-Dr. Lector?" Fear and remembrance of the previous night came flooding back to the surface. Will jumped out of his seat and hit the plastic of the plane hard, causing another gasp to be forced out of his throat.   
  
  


  
"W-What? Where?" His heart rate skyrocketed and he could feel a panic attack creeping its way into his throat.   
  
  


  
Hannibal slipped two vicodin into Wills cup. "Easy will. We are going home." He said and stroked wills hair back. "Don't make a fuss, I can finish what I started" he warned and smiled politely.   
  
  


  
Will swallowed nervously, realizing the scene he had caused on the plane. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the stewardess, "Nightmares," Hopefully she understood that, she seemed to. She nodded politely and continued down the isle of the plane. Will took the drink and swallowed it completely. "What did you do?" He asked, voice quiet but hard.   
  
  


  
"What I had to." He smiled and rubbed wills Belly, feeling the stitches. "You will live, the wound was an easy fix." He said and held wills hand in a vice. "Rest now William. Our new beginning is soon, and you will need your strength."  
  


Will flinched at the touch, the mental and physical wound burning under applied pressure. "Y-You-" /marked me/ he wanted to say. He wanted to scream and fight but his limbs suddenly felt like jello and he was having an incredibly hard time keeping his eyes open. He reached for Hannibals hand weakly, wanting to claw and punch his way out. His body, now swimming with drugs, reacted limply. His hand fell off the arm rest and into his lap. He used what little bit of consciousness he had left to hiss out "h-hate y-y," before he slipped under the drugs spell.  
  
Hannibal kissed the top of wills head. "Not for long William. Ill see to that." He smiled and held his love close as they flew _home._  



End file.
